reunion
by Morgan Lewis
Summary: A short, pointless, and mildly amusing Farscape fic involving John and Aeryn


"reunion"   
by: Morgan Lewis 

* * *

  
  
  


synopsis: A short, pointless, and mildly humorous fic involving John and Aeryn.   
  
disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Henson and Hallmark entertainment. The song "reunion" belongs to Collective Soul. All have been used without permission. But, you know what. I'm not making any money off of this. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


"_Change will come, change is here_..." 

"Change? What change are you talking about this time, Crichton?" 

"Dang it Aeryn, please don't sneak up on me like that." 

"What exactly are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Aeryn?" 

"It looks like you are slacking off at your post using that strange device to make odd noises while speaking nonsensical phrases instead of paying attention to any potential dangers during your watch." 

"It's called music. And this strange device, as you so eloquently put it, is a guitar." 

"I see. And where exactly did you acquire such an item?" 

"Hmm? Oh, I had D'argo make it for me. Its basic design is kind of similar to his Shilquin. Just had to add another two strings and build a neck for it and we were in business." 

"Undoubtedly, one of the more frugal uses of our scarce resources." 

"Hey, I didn't hear anyone complain when D'argo built his little music box." 

"You also don't happen to be quite the musician that D'argo is. D'argo at least could probably earn a moderate revenue for the ship on most commerce planets. For some reason, I just don't picture anyone willingly paying you to operate that... that..." 

"Guitar." 

"Yes, whatever." 

"You know, I take offence at that statement. When I was in college, DK and I use to play at a couple of clubs on the weekend. We had a good size fan base too, by the time I left." 

"My opinion of your people is always rising." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now wait just a second there, miss sarcastic intergalactic music critic. You can't just waltz in here, listen to the first five seconds of my set, and make a judgement based on that. Just give me a hundred microts and I'll have you swooning." 

"I have no idea what you mean by "swooning", but I can assure you, Crichton, I seriously doubt that any noise that you are capable of producing would have that effect on me." 

"Well, why don't you put your money were your mouth is?" 

"What? Are you suggesting that I attempt to consume some form of currency?" 

"Forget it, Aeryn. What I meant to say is, why don't you prove it?" 

"Sigh. Very well, I guess that I can afford to waste eighty or so microts." 

"Oh, very magnanimous of you." 

"Yes, I thought so. Now will you get on with it?" 

"Okay, okay. Let me just make sure that everything is in tune here. Okay, this is an old favorite of mine. It's called "reunion"." 

"_Change will come, change is here_..." 

"Yes, quite impressive." 

"Shh. 

_Love fades out, then love appears _

No more waters turned to wine..." 

"Crichton, am I to understand that water spontaneously alters into an alcoholic substance on your homeworld? Well, that would certainly explain certain traits that I have noticed about you." 

"No Aeryn, water does not normally turn into wine on Earth." 

"Then why did you just say that it does?" 

"It's part of the song, Aeryn. It also happens to be a biblical reference." 

"A what?" 

"Oh boy, I am not about to attempt explaining religion to a member of a completely atheist race. Let's just say it fits in with that entire discussion about seeing the bright light and stuff after death." 

"What ever possessed you to write such a strange composition?" 

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't write it, I'm just singing it." 

"Well, who did write it then?" 

"A band on Earth wrote it." 

"A band?" 

"Yeah, a group of people who create music as their livelihood." 

"And people pay them for this?" 

"Oh, yeah. If you can write a song that becomes popular, it's one of the higher paying professions on Earth." 

"Just when I think that I am beginning to understand your people..." 

"Alright, let's get back on the subject here. Now, where was I... oh, yeah. 

_Love fades out, then love appears _

No more water turned to wine 

And these thoughts I have are knocking claim as mine 

I'm coming home..." 

"Don't you wish." 

"Dang it, Aeryn. You're frelling killing me hear. How am I supposed to sing this song with you interrupting every five microts?" 

"Oh, by all means, continue." 

"Thank you. Okay, thoughts knocking claim as mine, get the riff right. 

_I'm coming home _

Change has been, change will be. 

Time will tell, then time will ease. 

Now my curtain has been drawn 

Now my heart can go were my heart does belong..." 

"Your heart should belong in your chest, unless there is something about human physiology that you haven't told me." 

"Aeryn!!!" 

"Oh, you can't expect me not to have a comment on a statement such as that." 

"Just forget it, okay. 

_I'm coming home_..." 

"You already sang that part." 

"Huh?" 

"The, _I'm coming home,_ you already sang that part a few microts ago." 

"It's the chorus, Aeryn." 

"The what?" 

"The chorus, the refrain, the repeat. Geeze, don't you people have some kind of poetry on this side of the universe." 

"Why would you want to repeat one particular line in the entire song." 

"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to put more emphasis on that particular phrase then the others. It kind of points back to the purpose of the entire piece." 

"Purpose, you mean to tell that this entire exercise possessed a purpose?" 

"Of course, the song is meant to express a thought, message, or emotion." 

"Oh, and pray tell what that thought, message, or emotion is supposed to be." 

"Oh, I don't know. I never really thought that much about it. I just liked the way the song sounded." 

"Great, even humans don't understand their own music. Oh well, do continue." 

"Well, I'm kind of done." 

"Done, already?" 

"Yeah, all that is left is the guitar solo and it doesn't really sound quite the same without the rhythm guitar and percussion backing it up. Besides, you didn't seem to be enjoying it all that much anyway." 

"Well... I'll admit... I didn't find it overly disagreeable. I'm not saying that I liked it. However, it was preferable to listening to Rygel..." 

"Now there's a favorable comparison." 

"Perhaps if I heard it again, I could better pass judgement on it." 

"You want me to play it again?" 

"Yes, just so I could here it uninterrupted, that is." 

"Okay. 

_Change will come, change is here _

Love fades out, then love appears 

No more waters turned to wine 

And these thoughts I have are knocking claim as mine 

I'm coming home 

Change has been, change will be 

Time will tell, then time will ease 

Now my curtain has been drawn 

Now my heart can go where my heart does belong 

I'm coming home" 

"Hmm." 

"Not bad, huh." 

"Eddie Vedder you are not." 

"No, Aeryn, I'm not Eddie... hey, wait a minute, how the hell do you know about Eddie Vedder? Aeryn, get back here! How do you know about Vedder? Aeryn!" 

  
  
-fine   


-una scimmia mangia una banana ogni mezz'ora 


End file.
